Multi-level marketing is recognized as a powerful business tool in today's marketplace. With the advent of widespread electronic communications and the emergence of social networking and other online technologies, new opportunities are presented in the multi-level marketing world.
However, various multi-level marketing compensation systems have been found lacking in various respects.